My Daddy Michael Myers
by Misskeke
Summary: 8 year old Raychael Myers is living with her serial killer father Michael Myers. In this scary story Michael wants to be the best dad to Raychael and wants to be loved back on the way. Will Raychael be the next killer to follow in her fathers footsteps?
1. Raychael's Story

**_I know it sounds weird but Michael Myers is my father. Don't ask who it happened but its true. I don't even know how I came into this world but it happened so if you don't like it then I don't really care. Raychael Myers is my name and killings not my game. My daddy's always stealing clothes and food for me. How else does he except me live and get nutrient. I'm only 8 years old and I understand everything he does for me. Like my daddy I have some of characteristics like I stare off into space,I'm sometimes caught also staring at the knifes and I have his eyes. Like said:"Emotionless face, and the darkest eyes... the devil's eyes." Unlike my father I guess I have my mothers hairs. My hair is light brown that is over my shoulders._**

**_Daddy walks up to me while I'm drawing a picture of him and me._**

**_'Daddy!' I yelled and hugged him._**

**_He kissed my forehead and messed my hair up a little._**

**_'So daddy what's for dinner?' I asked rubbing my stomach._**

**_He pulled a pizza box out from behind his back._**

**_'Thanks dad!' I yelled giving him a hug and kiss._**

**_I was so relieved. I that he forgot to feed me. I almost thought he was out killing innocent people or his family. I always think he's doing something bad but he isn't. I feel so torn in believing he's not killing people or he is killing people._**

**_'Daddy?' I asked with a frown on my face._**

**_He looked at me in silence._**

**_'What took you so long?'_**

**_All he did was kiss my forehead and walk to his rocking chair that was siting in the living room in front of the fireplace. After I finished eating 4 1/2 pizzas I went to sit right next to him._**

**_'Daddy when can I go to school?'_**

**_I really couldn't tell his face expression but I can feel its not a good one. He didn't want anyone finding out that I even exists. _**


	2. For A While

**_ After talking siting next to daddy I finally got tired and went to bed. I changed into my silk pink nightgown. I then brushed my teeth and washed my face. And the last thing I did was brush my hair. My daddy helped a little with brushing my hair. After he finished brushing my hair he tucked me to bed, kissed my forehead and left. I my dream I dreamt that I was killing random people. After I finished killing I had an evil smirk on my face. I could tell daddy was right behind me. I just know he was smiling at me from behind his white ghost like mask. I was so scared that I woke up screaming. Daddy came busing in my room. He gave me a big hug. That's when he decided to stay in my room until morning came. When I woke up he wasn't in his spot. I was so worried maybe he's killing again, stealing some more clothes for me or maybe more food. Whatever he was doing I was scared and concerned. But I just have to not remember any negative things only positive. I was all alone and daddy still wasn't home yet. I was really worried about him because he could be doing who knows what by know. That's when I heard the entrance door open and close. I ran out of my room and to go give daddy a big hug. For a second I almost thought he was killing. I've got to stop inferring that he's doing bad when he's doing right. When I looked up at him he wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face and kissed me on my cheek. Then that's when he handed me a big bag. It almost felt like Christmas or my Birthday but it's not. The big bag contained clothes, candy(Off all sorts), shoes, headbands and some food for breakfast.  
_**

**_'Thanks daddy.' I said with a big smile on my face._**

**_He hugged me and then I walked up the stairs to my bedroom to put some of those items in my room. My dad is the greatest dad in the world. I can also sense that he's mad because tomorrow is my first day of 3rd grade but I'm so happy about it._**

**_Dinner Time..._**

**_ After I finished eating my ham sandwich I went to take a shower, put my silk blue nightgown on, brush my hair(This time I did it be myself), pack my book bag(Included 200 sheets of paper, 5 pencils, 7 erasers, 8 notebooks, 5 pens, 1 pair of safety scissors and 3 glue sticks) and I went off to bed. I had a happy this time. I was playing with my cousin or third cousin Jamie Lloyd. She had short dark brown hair. I thought it was weird because as a child her hair was longer. Anyways, when I woke up could hear the chirping of birds and the , who happened to be shining his happy lights on my happy face. I jumped out of bed to get dressed. I put on my new blue and purple dress, put my shoes on, multi-colored shoes and then I brushed my straight light brown hair. I walked downstairs holding my backpack in my free hand which was my right. Dad had my favorite breakfast food made. Chocolate Pancakes with original maple syrup covered on top. After I finished eating the pancakes so quickly I ran out of the and made my way to school.  
_**


	3. First Day and Scared

**_ The first day of 3rd grade was pretty scary but I learned a lot at school. I think I will keep going to school from now on. When it was recess 2 girls were messing with me. One of the girls name is Jamie Barclay and the second girls name is Bailey Johnson. Jamie was the leader in there relationship. Jamie had dirty blond hair and was shoulder length. Her eye color was hazel. She was a bit tan. Bailey was the follower in their friendship. She has red hair(know as ginger hair). Her eye color was brown. Her hair was the same length as mine. Bailey was as skinny as a stick. Everyone feared them. Not me. I wasn't about to be bullied by 2 girls that were the same age as me.  
_**

**_Jamie and her sidekick Bailey walked up to me._**

**_'Hey Raychael.' Bailey said._**

**_'Hey Bay' _**

**_I was just about to finish the sentence before Jamie rudely interrupted me._**

**_'Bailey don't you remember we don't talk to weirdos.' Jamie said and at the end of her sentence she laughed._**

**_'I think the ONLY weirdo around here is you.'_**

**_ Jamie's face was steaming red. I could tell she wanted to rip my arm off but sadly I got to her first. I twisted Jamie's right arm back. Jamie just cried. Bailey had fear all over her face. Bailey ended up running away screaming. The security guard Dannie took me to the principles office. They wanted my dad to come to the school. I panicked. When they find out that I'm the daughter of mass murderer Michael Myers they'll they to send me back to adopted family the Samuels. They were good to me but I want my daddy.  
_**

**_After school..._**

**_The bell rings and kids leave_**

**_Jamie and Bailey ran up to me._**

**_'Hey freak you owe me 15 dollars!' Jamie yelled to me._**

**_'I'm not giving you anything.'_**

**_'You better.' Jamie said._**

**_'Or what?'_**

**_'Or I'll get my big brother to beat you up!' Jamie yelled._**

**_'Yeah right.' I said and rolled my eyes and crossed my arms around my chest._**

**_'Are you calling me a LIAR!?'_**

**_'I said and I mean it.' I said and laughed while doing it._**

**_That's when Jamie , Bailey and another girl in there group walk off. I have never noticed her. She was so sweet. Her name was.. oh yeah it was Chloe Nesmee Rae. She had blue sparkly eyes, pale skin and long blonde hair. She was quiet so that's why I didn't notice her until now. We were in the same class. It was Miss. Peterson for reading. She was the person that I sat next too. We'd never talk or lay eyes but today after Jamie and Bailey walked away she walked up to me._**

**_'I'm sorry for my friends behavior.'_**

**_'Okay.'_**

**_'Chloe what are you doing talking to that freak!' Jamie yelled._**

**_'Get lost you freak.' Chloe said and pushed me on the ground genitally._**

**_Chloe gave me an 'I'm sorry look' and ran off. I knew that going to school wasn't going to be easy but I wasn't gonna stop going. I will continue to keep going even if they hate me. I hope Chloe stops being their friend because she's too nice to hang around them and she's very different from them._**


End file.
